User talk:Sir REX
Welcome! Congratulations on starting LBP Level Creator's Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Sure. Add Nighthawk2K10. Tezzla Cannon 10:10, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Add me as a friend. :P Tezzla Cannon 08:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Userboxes are installed! Am I able to create my own page? Am I on this wiki? Traxxious 15:55, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Good idea. Tezzla Cannon 10:04, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :P yeah i dissapedard of the board because tezla bocked me because i kept undoing his edits that i told him not to do in the first place 卐Hey.卐 卐Is it alright if I make a page for SpamTide?卐 Traxxious 00:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll tell you what it is on PSN. Tezzla Cannon 16:47, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Templates You use templates by typing in and then putting the template name inbetween the two brackets. Tezzla Cannon 09:44, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Monobook Monobook will be permanently removed on the 10th. Tezzla Cannon 10:27, November 4, 2010 (UTC) There's no point of fighting back. Almost all of the millions of haters have tried, and have not succeeded. Tezzla Cannon 20:01, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll be here helping Hey, you have my share of levels, you stole my idea of a Wiki. Funny. 21:11, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I was going to create this Wiki but now I see you've already done it. Instead I will just edit. 08:48, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Whats the format for level and level series pages round here? 20:15, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Can I create level pages? TheFifteenthMember (talk) 14:05, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Since this is a Community Wiki there should be pages for community levels but you call the shots around here I guess. TheFifteenthMember (talk) 20:44, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Can I shoot a hole in your featured level plan? How are people going to vote for a level when the page for it is made after it is featured? TheFifteenthMember (talk) 11:35, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Exactly, someone may play a level. It is very likely that barely anyone else would know about that level (because there are tens of millions). So the person who played the level comes and nominates it but no one else would know whether to vote for it or not because they don't know anything about it till after it is already featured. I think there should seriously be pages for community levels. If your worried about hundreds of stubs, think. There is plenty to write about a level. First there is the stats for that level (description, whether it is copyable or not etc) which can be put in an infobox. Then there is a summary of the level (a walkthrough the level). There is Prize Bubbles that the level may have any brief descriptions (sentence) can be put for each one. There may be other stuff too. If you're worried about too many pages on the Wiki. Don't. That shows a healthy Wiki. TheFifteenthMember (talk) 20:15, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Now I understand (I still may make my Wiki then, we could be affiliates). TheFifteenthMember (talk) 20:50, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Explain to me how clans work. I wasn't aware there were clans in LBP, how do they have 'headquarters' and 'secret bases'. TheFifteenthMember (talk) 20:24, June 10, 2012 (UTC) But how do you 'fight'? Slap wars or something? TheFifteenthMember (talk) 11:09, June 11, 2012 (UTC) How do you join one? TheFifteenthMember (talk) 14:50, June 12, 2012 (UTC) If you want i can jazz up the front page - look at my wiki. TheFifteenthMember (talk) 15:21, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ill get to work 2morro i think. I'm still adding the Featured Level part even if it is empty (so you can easily add it later). Oh and do you have a specific picture you would like for the front. TheFifteenthMember (talk) 19:04, June 21, 2012 (UTC) No problem! Btw it would be good to continue the Featured Level scheme even though there is a lack of editors because when people come and see the Featured Level, they'll think that this is a healthy wiki and may edit here. TheFifteenthMember (talk) 12:54, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation Hey, I've noticed that you're unhappy with population of this wiki recently so I suggest an idea to raise awareness of this wiki to other editors. I have founded the Muffin Knight Wiki (http://muffinknight.wikia.com/wiki/Home) and it is also very unpopular and has few editors so if we affiliate together, I will link my Wiki to yours and your Wiki to mine, meaning that more people will visit both Wikis. What do you think? 17:30, November 8, 2012 (UTC) BTW, check my talkpage, I answered your question there. 18:55, November 10, 2012 (UTC)